One Night Stands for Holding Hands
by AndroidEvian
Summary: Jounouchi x Mai One night stand leads to many other things...


One Night Stands for Holding Hands

Like many other mornings in class, Jounouchi was staring out the window, hung over from the night before. He knew his drinking was a problem, but his partner in crime was just as bad. Besides, he'd scored big last night. He'd scored with a stripper, but an amazing one at that. And even though they'd both been drunk during the deed, Jounouchi remembered every inch of her and the act perfectly.

Her wavy blonde hair, smooth as silk in his hands as she rode on top of him. Her dreamy, cherry stained lips on his when he gripped her slender waist in his hands. Her melodious, sassy voice when she called his name and begged for him to fuck her harder. Her unblemished, smooth, porcelain skin colouring her sculpted physique. And her name… Mai Kujaku. It suited her perfectly.

"Katsuya… Mr. Katsuya… Katsuya Jounouchi!" The irritating voice ripped through the boy's ear.

"What is it, you son of a bitch?!" he shouted. _Oh… shit._ He'd just yelled at the teacher.

"Mr. Katsuya," the middle-aged man began, pushing up his glasses. "I am aware you space out at moments like this, probably to some disgusting fantasy, but that is no excuse to speak to a teacher in such a way and straight ignore the first request he's given you. Four hours detention, after school!"

"But…!"

"No butts! Except the one you should get back in its seat. Now, if you will answer the problem on the board…"

"I'll pass." Jounouchi interrupted.

"B-Baka! How dare you interrupt and defy me!" The whole class was snickering, some even recording the event.

"I'll be doing at least four hundred more for you after school, right? I don't see why you can't do this tiny simple one all by yourself." He finished, smirking and leaning back in his chair rather arrogantly. The teacher looked as though he was going to explode at any moment, but silently turned back to the board and solved the equation. He then called on Anzu, a close friend of Jounouchi's, and she gladly gave an explained the means of finding the answer.

Class eventually kicked out, and Jounouchi made certain he was the first one out. He made his way to Hotaru Inimachi's locker, whispering a request for a new "pass." The boy gladly obliged for 1300¥ yen, and Jounouchi swaggered into his next class, hopeful he'd see the blonde again in the coming night.

Jounouchi had paid off his teacher to escape detention (because no way in hell was he spending four hours solving useless equations when he could be using that time to get ready and think of ways to make that blonde his again.) and went straight home, Honda following close behind him.

"Dude, what is your deal? I know the club is great, but you're in more of a rush than even Anzu is when she gets a date with Yami." The brunette teased.

"I don't know, man. Just something about that girl I screwed with last night… I've got to see her again."

"Wait… you're telling me you're in love with a stripper?!" Honda shouted, earning a punch in the gut from his buddy.

"Don't say shit like that so loudly in public!"

"Well what amazes me the most is how you can remember her so finely? I mean come on, she was drunk, loose, and a one night stand." The spike haired boy said, shrugging as Jounouchi had a spasm in his resistance to the animal instinct of ripping his friend's head off.

"Ugh, just shut up! There was something different about her. She had this wild kind of warrior spirit, and when we did it, there was this legit connection. I didn't want to leave, and she wanted me to stay."

"So you're talkin love at first sight." Honda finished, folding his arms skeptically as they strolled.

"Aw, I don't know! Somethin like that, something not like it. Maybe just like… a lust for only each other or some shit like that ya know?"

"All those somethins still seem to be adding up to nothin." Honda joked, putting his arm around his brotherly companion's shoulder.

"Eh, whatever man. We'll see how it goes tonight."

And indeed, there was a matter to be seen. The matter to be seen, however, was an explanation as to where Jounouchi's mysterious love stand had wandered to. Honda had occupied himself with the bar tender lady, and Jounouchi began asking around for his blonde and cherry lipped whore.

Jounouchi had tried his question on one of the girls, Candy, received some vague (but better than nothing) information as to Mai's whereabouts, and a sweet quickie. It was a dead end though, and he tried five more girls, but they had only similar information to Candy's. Walking outside the club with a whiskey, drinking it down with frustration, he slammed his fist into the wall. He was frustrated with his useless search.

He then heard a scream. Running towards the sound thoughtlessly, he found what he'd been looking for. But not in the way he'd hoped. Mai was curled into a corner, eyes wide with fear and mascara staining her cheeks, like a black waterfall. A man stood above her, a gun inches from her face and pants looking loose.

"You stupid girl! I ask you for a simple blowjob and what do I get? A sore rod and a swollen tip!" He pressed the gun against her head and she whimpered at the steel on her bruised temple.

Get away from her!" Jounouchi screamed, coming at the man as he turned and punched him full force in the cheek. The man had dropped his gun in the shock of the attack, but he fell in perfect reach of it.

"Jounouchi, look out!" Mai cried, the man began readying his gun for the shot. He pulled the trigger, and Jounouchi moved aside just fast enough to feel wind rush past his flesh, searing a hole in the denim not in contact with his arm. Realizing he'd missed, the man worked to adjust his aim a second, but Jounouchi was on him in a blink, knocking the gun out of his hands. He slammed him into the brick wall, holding him up by his collar.

"You think you can treat people like that?! Do you!?" The boy screamed. "You think you're so fuckin tough just because you have a gun?" Jounouchi swept it into the air with his foot, catching it in his left hand and putting it to the man's temple. "How does it feel when someone does it to you?! Does it feel good?!" The man shook his head violently, pleading mercy. "Then get the hell out!" Jounouchi finished the job with a violent blow to the stomach.

Mai crept out slowly from her corner, and threw herself into her hero's arms, sobbing.

"He can't hurt you anymore." Jou promised, stroking the young woman's hair soothingly. "I'm going to take you to my place. It's not safe for you here, at least tonight it's not."

Mai sat in a leather chair, slowly sipping some hot tea her rescuer had made for her. She looked very innocent, wrapped in the fluffy blanket and all the makeup removed from her face. She also seemed scared, even frail. Jounouchi sat next to her, rubbing her shoulder gently.

"So how did you ever get into a business like that, if you don't mind me asking?" He ventured.

"Well… I used to have a great life. My mom was a movie star actor and my dad was working with Industrial Illusions. Mum died when I was seven, from cancer, and then my father became an alcoholic. I got beat, molested, and worked my ass off in school and at home since Dad was always out drinking. All that time though, I never left. It was only when he burned my cards, my Deck, to enter a duelist tournament that I'd had enough. He made those cards for me. He told me to pursue my dream of being a Duelist.

And then he burned that dream to ashes, right before my eyes… So I finally left one night, and I stayed with an ex. We had sex all the time to cope with our situations, and that encouraged me to become a whore. Great pay, easy job… or so I thought. But yeah. I became this way I guess because I'm good for nothing else."

"That's a lot to deal with… but you're wrong." Jounouchi said, surprising Mai. "You're worth so much more than a sex item. All of those girls are… But you can't see it because of the way you were treated in your past… Without love. Without sympathy. Without friendship. I grew up the same way. Drunk, abusive dad, and a mom I couldn't go to. I didn't even have my sister around because Mum took her away from me when she and my dad divorced. So I joined a gang and learned a lot of bad shit. But I got out of that hole when I met my friends, my real friends. You can do the same?"

"How?" The beauty asked, overwhelmed with the complexity of this.

"For one… you're going to stop working at that damn place. I'm going to take you to meet my friends. And we're going to keep in touch." He placed a scrap of paper with his number on it in Mai's hand.

"Why do you want to help me so much? I know we had a pretty intimate one night stand but…" she asked.

"It wasn't just a one night stand to me. You know that. I don't know if I could call this love at first sight, but I felt a connection. The same one you did. And I don't want to lose it, or you, because some guy lost his temper over a bad blowjob." A tear slid down Mai's right cheek, out of Jounouchi's view.

"You really are a knight in shining armor, Jounouchi." She mused. She then repaid his kindness with a long, love making session in his bedroom.


End file.
